ben10fanbasefandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10 UltiVerse
Note: This is the renewed version of Ben 10 Hero Of The Universe Note: This will not be written anymore. Plot This series takes place after Ben 10 Omniverse. Ben is 21 years old. Gwen, who is 21 years old, and Kevin, who is 22 years old, join 71 year old Max to become a team with Ben. The main villain of the series is Albedo. Kevin has a much different attitude as he has no more interest in cars, money, alien tech or auto shows. Ben will gain nine new alien forms. Characters that were rarely seen, like Tetrax and Myaxx, will appear. Ben will gain the Ultimatrix 2.0, a new watch which enhances his aliens' powers. Despite the events in the Ultimate Alien episode, Couples Retreat, Charmcaster and Darkstar will be a couple. Ben and his team better watch their backs, Albedo is planning something way big. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson Recurring Characters *Julie Yamamoto *Azmuth *Ship *Tetrax Shard *Gluto *Rook *Cooper Daniels *Alan Albright *Sandra Tennyson *Carl Tennyson *Natalie Tennyson *Frank Tennyson *Tack *Ken Tennyson *Baz-El *Howell Wayneright *Ben 10 000(Ultimate Alien) *Ben 10 000 *Ben 10 000(Alternate Timeline) *Eunice *Magister Pyke *Magister Hulka *Octagon Vreedle *Mrs.Levin *Professor Paradox *Abel North *JT *Cash Murray *Kai Green *Wes Green *Myaxx *Rhomboid Vreedle *Reinrassic III *Jimmy Jones *Speedo *Gooshot *Magnum *Kenny Tennyson(Alternate Timeline) *Serena *Bellicus Alien Forms *Heatblast *Wildmutt *Diamondhead *XLR8 *Grey Matter *Four Arms *Stinkfly *Ripjaws *Upgrade *Ghostfreak *Cannonbolt *Wildvine *Benwolf *Benmummy *Benvicktor *Upchuck *Ditto *Way Big *Eye Guy *Swampfire *Echo Echo *Humungousaur *Jetray *Big Chill *Chromastone *Brainstorm *Spidermonkey *Goop *Alien X(locked) *Lodestar *Rath *Nanomech *Water Hazard *AmpFibian *Armodrillo *Terraspin *NRG *Fasttrack *Eatle *ChamAlien *Clockwork *Jury Rigg *Shocksquatch *Bloxx *Gravattack *Feedback *Ball Weevil *Scorch *Smashface *Squidstrictor *Sandbox *Overflow(UV) *Rocks(UV) *Leapfrog *Badaboom *Metallo *Articguana *Buzzshock *Spitter *Andromea *DNBen *Timelapse *Electrohacker *FrostBite *Splicer *Reptalien *Omen *Rockhard *Alienpede *Crashhopper Ultimate Forms *Ultimate Swampfire *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Ultimate Big Chill *Ultimate Humungousaur *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Ultimate Echo Echo *Ultimate Wildmutt *Ultimate Way Big *Ultimate Ben(accessible only to Ben 10 000(Ultimate Alien)) *Ultimate Scorch Villains *Albedo *Kraab *Techadon Robots *Doomclaw *Forever Knights *Infinity Knights *Argit *Vulkanus *Vilgax *Charmcaster *Hex *Clancy *Dr.Animo *Limax *Dark Laser *Vilgax 2.0 *Mechagrade *Clone Ben *Sevenseven *Pickaxe Minions *Aggregor *Will Harangue *Psyphon *Carl Nesmith *Ssserpant *Trombipular *Rojo *Darkstar *R.E.Ds *Ultra DNAliens *Cyber Squids *Zombozo *Acid Breath *Frightwig *Thumbskull *Antonio *Garbage Monster *Hammer *Buzz *Kolar *King Viktor *Ma Vreedle *Morgg *Prince Gyula *Sunny *Yenaldooshi *Mummy *Gorvan *Cain North *Infiniton *Gargoul *Surgeon *Sir Cyrus *Driscoll *Enoch *Sir Ambrose *Alpha *Nanochips Alien Devices *Omnitrix(real) *Ultimatrix 2.0 *Powertrix Episodes Season 1 *And So He Returns *4 Again *Forever and Infinity *The Chase *Another Summer Begins *Super Sick *Recoupled *The Dark Side *The Universal Enforcers *Kai's Comeback *The End Of The Beginning Season 2 *Sleepyhead *Return Of The Charms *The Thingamabob *Limaxed *Oh,Tetramand! *A New Squid *Dark Duel *Technical Difficulties *Gargoul(episode) *Ultra DNAliens(episode) *Clowning Around Season 3 *The Brat is Back *That Stinking Garbage *Trading Tech *Avenging A Ghost *Techadon Rojo *Mechagrade(episode) *Another Night of Another Living Nightmare *Seven Times the Doom *Back To The Null Void *Shocking Information *Alien Riot Season 4 *Ben 10: The Video Game *Re-search For the Map of Infinity *Giving A Cold Welcome *A Ghostly Visit *The Last One *Fight For The Forge *The Return of Alpha *Another Ultimate Aggregor *Divided *So Not Hero Time *Intermediate Training Season 5 *Date with Destined Doom *Ultimate Ssserpant Rises *Wrath of the Ultra DNAliens *A New Negative 10 *Don't Forget to Remember *D.U.H(episode) *Never Trust TV *It's Not Easy Being Kevin *Ultimate Stupidity *The Squid's Invasion More coming soon.. Fan List Introducing the brand new Ben 10 UltiVerse fan list created on 12/6/2012.Add your signature if you like my series! * See Also *Ben 10 UltiVerse Episode Ideas *Ben 10 UltiVerse: Q&A Trivia *Heatblast is the first alien used. *Every character, alien and villain listed above will appear in the show. *The aliens in the Ultimatrix 2.0 will be enhanced. *There will be a lot of time travel,as shown above,there are quite a few episodes about Ben's future. *DAA is canon to this series. Category:Series